


Plane

by orphan_account



Series: Thirteen Ways [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are thirteen possible ways this could pan out. Sherlock just wishes he could have said good-bye to John before option five played out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane

Moriarty’s men quickly move the Sherlock dummy into position on the ledge and tape a fake mobile to its hand. From a few hundred meters away, it looks entirely too real.

The culprits sit side by side, trying not to laugh.

 _Shhh_ , Sherlock mimes.

Jim hushes.

“Good-bye, John.”

Sherlock chucks the rope as the dummy falls. The goons will finish the rest. 

The two men share a good laugh. John will never know.

 _Brilliant_ , Jim thinks but does not say. It would be too obvious. And Sherlock’s looking at him like he’s a piece of meat to be devoured. He shivers. That would be bliss.

Sherlock carefully contemplates his next move as their laughter dies down. He furrows his eyebrows in thought. Should he? Should they? He licks his lip and decides to go for it. He’s literally got nothing to lose. He leans in for a kiss.

Moriarty leans too.

There’s a shock when they meet in the middle, and that’s probably from the wool of Sherlock’s signature coat. But they press on, decide that it’s fitting, and kiss some more.

Jim brings his hand up to Sherlock’s face, caressing it in the gentlest way. It soothes Sherlock’s pounding pulse.

He feels badly for leaving John alone, knowing they both will grieve each other, but this? This is what he needs. He needs an equal to challenge and best and frighten him. He needs thrill, excitement, sex. Jim can give that all to him at once. They can give to each other.

They finally part.

“Where are we going to go?”

Moriarty smiles. 

“Don’t worry about that, love. I’ve got that all figured out. Passports are ready when we are.”

Sherlock realizes that he’s smiling too until he isn’t.

 _John_ nags at the back of his head.

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” It isn’t a question.

Tears stick to his lashes. He doesn’t want to cry in front of this man, but he can’t make himself stop. He wants to make sure that John’s alright.

“Oh, Sherlock. Now really isn’t the best time for sentiment and conscience. We have a trip to plan. You knew this was how it was going to turn out.” Moriarty’s voice takes on a dangerous edge in his final statement. “You promised.”

“I know,” he answers softly. “Make the arrangements. I have some mourning to finish here.”

Jim sighs but allows it. That’s something they were going to have to get Sherlock to stop doing. But there would be plenty of time for that later. Let the bloke get it out of his system now so it doesn’t come out later in their honeymoon.

With Moriarty’s back turned, Sherlock pulls his phone out for one last message to Mycroft, the code word.

**PLANE -SH**

He gets a rapid reply, know Sherlock will need to destroy his phone right after. This will be their last communication.

**Good-bye, brother mine. -MH**

Sherlock smiles sadly as he crushes his phone beneath his shoe.


End file.
